Who Says Happy Endings Only Happen In Fairy Tales?
by Kriscencia
Summary: This is a one-shot about jacob. I'm not a fan of Jake personally, but this is a happy ending for him! Don'ty worry Edward fans! it is a JxOC


**Disclaimer: Im not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and my writing isn't nearly as good so i don't own twilight or the awesome characters!**

_Who Says Happy Endings Are Just For Fairy Tales?_

She was petite, a red head and so very sweet. And he had just saved her from a thug in an alley. And in that instance, Jacob knew she was the one. But he still was in love with Bella even though she was going to get married to Edward in a little less than 3 weeks. The new, mysterious girl kept thanking him, over and over, and he could do nothing but stare into her deep, gorgeous green eyes. They were like shiny emeralds, and helped make her different from the crowd along with her freckly, pale face and crazy, out of control, fiery, red hair.

He couldn't help but laugh and think of Bella when this girl tripped over her own feet and went crashing into the food display of the pastry shop they had just walked into. He pulled her up and his eyes shone like he was watching the love of his life, and he knew he was. 'But how do I tell Bella that I won't always be there for her anymore?' he thought. His thoughts were a huge jumbled mess with this and many, many more thoughts spinning through his head.

But one thing he was sure of was that this girl, whose name he didn't even know, was meant to be his. He managed to walk up to the counter, with the girl in tow, and ask for a table for two. When he sat down with her, the questions started to pour from the girl's mouth.

"How did you change to a wolf, are you human, what is your name, how old are you, do you have siblings, have you ever had a girlfriend before, do you have one now, do you think I look fat today, would you say that I am a pig if I ate three sandwiches, I am famished, what about you, oh if you aren't human, do you eat, do you need to, do you ever have to go to the bathroom, do you sleep, what about family, are there more wolf people?' She stopped only to catch her breath and was about to dive into another round of questions without even stopping for a reply but Jake cut in.

"Wow. You ask a lot of questions!" he said, "Why don't you answer one of mine? What is your name?"

"Oh, and I didn't even think to ask you that! But my name is Samantha" she said, "Now tell me yours."

"My name is Jacob," he replied, "And I am a werewolf, but don't say anything because this is a secret that I will tell you more about in a more private place at a different time. For now, this is all you need to know about my wolf form. Why don't you ask me about my human form?"

"Okay," she replied and with that was off on a rant of questions. Jacob zoned out thinking about this amazing girl sitting next to him on the bench where they waited to be seated in the quaint café with him, stopping to answer on of her questions every once and awhile. But she kept herself going and he didn't have to say much.

They ordered, talked, ate and he paid for the bill before they left. Walking down the sidewalk, she continued to ask questions about him, small things, like school, friends, and family. He answered them all honestly except for one, "So are you in love with anybody special right now?" she had asked.

"No, I'm not," he said, though he knew he was lying through his teeth. He was pretty sure that he loved Bella and would do anything for her, no matter the cost, but he now had Samantha. What could he do? And did his imprinting change anything?

At least he didn't think so, but what if it did. It was this little piece of information that made his decision to lie clear to him.

When she was out of questions for him, it was obvious because of her silence, Jacob asked her most of the same questions and she responded to them together. "Well, I am 16, my best friend's name is Lara, we tell each other everything but if this werewolf thing is a secret, I won't tell her. I love to eat mashed potatoes with ketchup. I know it may sound weird but it really tastes good! I love to spend time with my cousins, go shopping and fish. Also, I like to read, usually fantasy books and such. Non-fiction just doesn't really appeal to me. I go to high school close to here. I have no siblings but I do have a pet, she is a toy poodle, all black, named Becky. I hate, absolutely hate, cemeteries, they just scare me. I love to listen to music too, _Jack's Mannequin_ is my favorite band of all times and coincidentally my favorite song is by them as well, "Holiday From Real". I am not much of a reader, I prefer to be up and doing something. Well, I think that covers all of your questions," Samantha said, "Oh wait, call me Sam, it seems more personal than 'Samantha'," and with that she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue making Jacob laugh.

"I believe that you didn't answer one of my questions," Jacob said, "So do you have a boyfriend? Oh and you can call me Jake, it seems much more personal than Jacob," and mimicked her expression. They both broke out into hysterics.

Her expression fell and Jake thought he had hurt he feelings, but it wasn't his mock that upset her but the question.

"I had a boyfriend, his name was Arnold, and I was convinced we were meant to be together forever. I know that sounds a little bit cheesy but it was true. I really thought we were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly into the bigger picture. But then it came to my attention that he had gotten another girl pregnant and that everything he ever said to me was not true, because he said the same to this other girl too and she was pregnant now and he never even suggested that we, well you know. He loved her, and only liked me I guess…" Sam said, and she looked near tears.

Jake had the strangest urge to protect her and comfort her so he stopped and turned to her and pulled her close into an embrace, wanting to take her pain away.

She broke down into sobs, right there leaning her head against his chest, and he noticed that she was so small compared to him, barely reaching his chest, because he had already grown to adult height because of this werewolf growth spurt. And in the middle of the sidewalk on a Sunday afternoon and when everyone stared, he didn't feel embarrassed, but only wanted to protect her more. He knew she was the one for sure now. And for Bella, he only felt love for a best friend and knew that everything would be all right in the end. He just had to figure it all out.

**I know, ewwie an author's note. I just wanted to tell everyone that this will be a one-shot unless people leave me reviews telling me that they like it. So please, tell me what you think of my story! It is technically my first because my other story is pretty much a list of things that Emmet can't do. It didn't really take too much work, just some thinking. I was listening to a bunch of different songs by Jack's Mannequin when I wrote it. Check them out if you have a chance! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kriscencia**


End file.
